


Beyond all she gleams

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimentation, Other, Overpowered characters, UNHOLY, bad side of super powers, chapters are not the same story unless stated, essentially op women who struggle and dudes who try to help them out, just something i whipped up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: Just some weird super power bs.





	1. And he stares

And he stares at the girl sitting across from him, unabashedly, as she, kinda, like, _hurks_ in between every breath.

There's…. Blood? Right? Yeah, that's blood, even though it looks more like red oil, swimming with rainbows of bruises.

And she makes direct eye contact with him, and he is nearly blinded because broken mirrors are almost screaming in her eyes.

She breaks eye contact and hunches over, and gags, and he sees phantom spikes made of oil-like blood bloom on her back.

He doesn’t want it to get on the floor though (and some sick, twisted part of him wants to catch her vomit to study it, even though that's the very thing they saved her from) and so he holds his cupped palms in front of her mouth.

She gags again and then there's this wet popping sound and she finally, finally, pukes. Except she doesn’t actually because instead of stomach acid and liquid, she vomits up something that is like teeth but are tiny pearl-like marbles.

They glisten and gleam and aren’t pearls for they are too unworldly to fully exist as a simple object. He sees where they emerge from and wishes that he thought it was from her stomach.

In fact, the pearls come from some hidden valve in the roof of her mouth and they spill out with more blood and she has to struggle to not choke on them as she pukes. And she stops after twenty or so and the valve closes.

She leans back and he takes the time to examine the pearls.

Something inside them sifts and shifts and moves and calls out with other-worldly fog. And swirling inside them in snippets of memories and he hears them. A child laughing, a bird cawing, a wave crashes, and explosion.

Some contain moving creatures, and others still seem to hold universes within them and he places them away carefully into a test tube, where he swears he can see some try to break the glass.

The girl is now drooling and her blood is still actively pouring from her mouth, and it smells like gasoline. And as he watches he can see bubbles start to form from the puddle on the ground and they swirl with dead gods, and he looks at the girl and wonders

_**What the fuck is she?** _


	2. The moon will bleed

Noah walked away from Carson, throat burning with the effort it took to hold his tongue.  _ I mean, what the fuck Carson? Not even going to read the new girl’s mind? No psych eval? No trial period? Especially with the circumstances that they found her in. Or with the way that she acted? Or acts? They don’t even know what her power truly is! And also- _

His thoughts were cut off by a loud humming. Not the comforting hum of the engine, but something non-mechanical. Something human, and yet, not so. Noah followed the humming to the balcony, where the new girl was standing. 

The moon shone on her. She looked like she was under a spotlight, an actress on the verge of overdose. Her veins glowed, which  _ had  _ to be a trick of the light. She was hunched over the rail, peering down at something. One arm wrapped around her stomach, and the other was holding her head up. The wind pressed her dress close to her body, and Noah looked away. It was never okay to stare. His mom had made that very clear to him.

Noah walked over and looked out. They were passing over forests and hills, and he could even see a lake up ahead. He stood there in silence. If she wanted to talk she would. And it was not because he was scared, no way. Noah looked up at the glimmering stars, and sighed. He was actually enjoying this. Standing in silence, the wind blowing in his hair, chilled but warm. He could feel the heat radiating off of his companion next to him. How on Earth was she not freezing?

She moved her other arm under her chest and leaned forward. She looked straight down for a few seconds and Noah was worried that she would fall over the edge. She looked over to him then, and smiled. It was a loopy, dazed sort of thing. It changed her whole face. She looked more human, more like someone he would have met at a party.

“The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t she?” She held her hands up, trying to catch the moonlight in her cupped hands. She giggled, looking away from him, as she waved at the moon.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Very, uh, very pretty.” Noah made brief eye contact with her and wished he hadn’t. Her pupils were growing and shrinking. It seemed to be in time with her heartbeat.

“You know, one day it will fall,.”

“Fall?”

She nodded. “Fall. Smash, crash, pow, boom!” She added in a few more explosion sounds, coupled with her miming an explosion. Noah let out a chuckle.

“And when it does, it will bleed. And the earth will shake and-and” She stopped herself, and thank God she did because Noah was getting freaked out. She shivered then and Noah noticed the she had goosebumps on her arms.

“What are you doing out here anyway?” 

“I’m listening to the universe.” She said, as if it was obvious.

“Okay,” Noah said.

She stared out before speaking again.“One of you holds life and death in his hands. Which one of you is it?” She started to speak faster. “When will Icarus fly too close to the sun? Has he already? His wings are burned. Liquid gold consumes him whole. Do you know how much power truly exists among us? My blood runs with ice. Which one of you will melt it? Will any of you know how to kill me? How will you? You boys will not be able to ensure that my death is permanent.”

She had been tensed up when she had been speaking, an invisible string pulling her body taut. She was slumped now. The string had been cut. 

She shivered again, and Noah took off his sweater. He handed it to her and she pulled it on. Drowning in an oversized-sweater, she looked even more like some lost child and Noah thought to himself,  _ Oh, okay. She needs help and I have to protect her. This is someone who I will care for. _

He cleared his throat. “Why don’t we go back inside, before you get too cold?”

The girl nodded, and he put an arm around her. They headed inside and Noah ended up learning the girl's name. It was Luma, and she truly held the world in her hands, but he didn’t know that yet.


End file.
